


In The Limo With Your Dad Next To You

by falsettosland



Series: Peter Parker x Male! Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caught in the Act, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tony is asleep near them, Tony is your dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Peter Parker x Male! ReaderTony falls asleep in the limo and you and Peter get hot and heavy.





	In The Limo With Your Dad Next To You

“Come on dad.” You groaned, holding up your drunk father on one side while Peter held him up on the other side. Tony was invited to some rich person gala and brought along you and your best friend, (or at least that’s what he thought).  
You requested the limousine driver pick you up in the back of the building, Tony’s reputation would be destroyed if the paparazzi saw him in this state. Peter helped him get in, taking over as you thanked the driver.  
When you got in, Tony was half asleep, lying completely across the seat. Peter motioned for you to sit next to him, in the far back. He gave you a bright smile the butterflies in your stomach made you melt. Along with how hot he looked in the suit, you were _so_ attracted to Peter. Sitting down, he nudged you with his shoulder, giggling. The mutant teen’s hand rested on your knee, there wasn’t much room at the seat directly in the back. Neither of you minded.  
The limo was dark, the only light coming in from the tinted windows. Peter looked over to Tony, who he was pretty sure was drooling all of the seat, snoring lightly. Smiling, he turned towards you, stealing a kiss. The kiss was passionate and a little sloppy. You let Peter dominate his mouth, feeling a burning sensation in your stomach.  
“Excited just from me kissing you?” He whispered against in your ear, nipping at it lightly. His hand moved towards your inner thigh, making you let out a soft moan.  
“P-Peter—ah-“ You moaned his name as said boy unbuttoned your shirt’s top button and loosened your tie, giving him access to kiss your neck roughly. You were sure he was going to leave a mark, but it could be covered with a collar.  
Your hips found themselves rutting against nothing, begging for Peter to just move his hand a little more to the problem area.  
“Peter, please, just a little bit.” You whined, letting out another gasp as Peter put your earlobe between teeth.  
“A needy brat, are you?” His voice was low and full of lust. You moved your hand to Peter’s crotch, who starting grinding against it. You decided to climb on his lap, grinding against his thigh.  
When your member finally got the attention it wanted, your mouth let out something it probably shouldn’t have.  
“Daddy.” You moaned, moving your hands from Peter’s crotch and grabbing his face, pulling him closer to kiss him passionately. Your tongue explored his mouth, nothing could ruin this moment. At least you thought so.  
Tony cleared his throat, watching as you two froze and quickly got off each other. Even though it was dark, he could tell how embarrassed you were.  
No one said a thing for five minutes now, Tony just kept glancing at you, and the way you locked pinkies with Peter, both of you looking as if you wanted to cry.  
“Peter, are you still staying over?” Tony broke the silence, looking up at him. He couldn’t tell what his expression meant. Anger? Hurt?  
“I-if that’s okay with you, sir.”  
“I’ll let FRIDAY know to make sure one of our guest rooms is cleaned up for you.” He pulled out his phone, texting quickly.  
You looked at Peter sadly, pulling your hand back towards your body, keeping it in your lap.  
The rest of the ride was silent, Peter giving you pleading looks to even make eye contact with him.  
Tony showed Peter to his room, and lingered in his doorway before walking out.  
“How long have you and Y/N been together?”  
“Six months, sir.”  
“You’re a good kid, Peter, I like you. Why were you so scared to tell me?”  
“You’re really protective of Y/N, I didn’t know if you’d approve.”  
“Well, there are things I don’t approve of, but I just want my son to be happy. I just don’t want you two to be so scared of PDA that you have to wait until I was unconscious to kiss in my presence.”  
“So you’re not mad?”  
“Oh I’m definitely mad, that was completely inappropriate. But I was also once a teenager, so I can’t really blame you...just, know there’s a time and place.”  
Tony left Peter alone, closing the door behind him. Peter stripped down to his boxers, climbing into the bed, feeling uneasy. Was this it? Are you going to break up with him?  
You sat in bed until you heard your father’s room door close from down the hall, getting up and tip-toeing into the hallway. You made your way to where Peter was, slowly opening the door and closing it behind yourself.  
“Peter.” You said quietly, walking towards the bed cautiously.  
“Y/N? Are you even allowed to be here?”  
“I don’t know, but here I am.”  
You climbed into the bed, face to face with Peter. You leaned forward for a soft kiss, but Peter hesitated in returning the gesture.  
“Your father won’t be happy you’re here.”  
“So? I’m my own person, I do what I want to do. And all I want to do right now is kiss you and hold you close.”  
Peter gave a small smile, kissing you harder this time, grabbing you by the waist.  
“In the limo, you called me daddy. Where did that come from?”  
“It just slipped out, does it bother you?”  
“I liked it. Say it again?” Peter’s voice lowered, whispering in your ear.  
You smirked, pulling him in for another kiss, deepening it and pushing your body closer to Peter’s.  
“God, daddy, I love feeling you against me.” You slipped a leg between his, teasing him a bit.  
Peter gave a dorky smile, pushing you to turn over. He pressed his stomach into your back, playing with your hair and kissing your neck softly. He started to grind his crotch against your ass, his motions lazy and tired. You both were in the mood again, but you were just too tired to actually do anything. Eventually, you just decided to go to sleep. You felt yourself doze off, but you wanted to say one thing before you did.  
“I love you.” 


End file.
